Starlight Sparkle
Starlight Sparkle is a elderly female unicorn pony and Night Light's mother, Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor's grandmother and Gleaming Shield, Topaz Blade, Star Knight, Snlight Blaze and Midnight Shine's great-grandmother. Personality Starlight Sparkle is a very caring mare, both to her sons, daughters-in-law, grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Skills Starlight Sparkle is shown to be a very skilled foal-sitter. Relationships Family Star Shield He is Starlight Sparkle's late husband and they loved each other very much, as they fell in love at first sight. Night Light and Shooting Star They are Starlight Sparkle's son and both of them seem to have a close bond with their mother. Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle They are Starlight Sparkle's grandchildreen and she loves them as a grandmother can love his child. She was both's foalsitter. Gleaming Shield and Star Knight They are Starlight Sparkle's great-grandchildreen. Family Description in the Saga Background Finding True Love Having becoming Princess Celestia's secretary, Starlight goes to castle with a pile of files that she lets fall on the ground. A royal guard helps her getting the files and she falls in love with him. A few days later, she is trying to get some files in a cabinet, but she makes it fall. the noise attracts the same royal guard from before that helps her with the cabinet. They then introduce themselves to each other, with her learning he is called Star Shield. The two then set a date in that night, during which Star Shield declares himself to Starlight, starting then their story of love. At some point, they marry and, some time after that, Star Shield becomes Captain of Canterlot Royal Guard. He and Starlight then have two sons together, Night Light and Shooting Star. One day, Star Shield, being the Captain of the Royal Guard, has to go to the Desolate Zone stop a Changeling invasion, something he is able to do with the cost, supposedly, of his own life. Starlight stays very shattered with the lost of her husband. ''The Life of a Young Colt'' With baby Shining Armor chasing away every foalsitter, Night Light and Twilight Velvet ask Starlight Sparkle to be the foalsitter, something she is able to do without problem. After Shining Armor knowing about the fact his grandfather was a Captain of the Royal Guard, he turns to her grandmother for answeres and she tells him his grandfather's story. At the final test to know who will be the next Captain of Canterlot Royal Guard after White Light, she sees with great pride his son being nominated captain, giving him the armor of his grandfather. ''Twilight and Blue Sword'' In "The Revenge of Dark Hole”, she attends her granddaughter's wedding with Blue Sword. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Unicorns